Bruce Wayne (Burtonverse)/Gallery
''Batman 1989 Thomas, Bruce and Martha.jpg|Thomas and Martha Wayne leave the theatre with a young Bruce. 1989 Martha, Bruce and Thomas.jpg|Martha, Bruce and Thomas. young Bruce 1989.jpg|Young Bruce witnesses his parents' death. MichaelKeatonBatman1.jpg WayneManor.jpg Batman-michael-keaton.jpg MK Batman.jpg|Batman stops a mugging. MK Batman and Nick.jpg|Batman tells Nick to spread the word that Batman is real. Alfred and Bruce.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth and Bruce Wayne at the party. Bruce_Wayne.jpg|Bruce at the party in Wayne Manor. Knox, Wayne and Vale.jpg|Bruce finds Knox and Vale looking around the Manor. MK Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce in the Batcave. Napier and Batman.jpg|Batman confronts Jack Napier in Axis Chemicals. MK Batman 1.jpg|Batman leaves after Napier falls into a chemical vat. Vicki and Bruce.jpg|Vicki and Bruce. Bruce and Vicki.jpg|Vicki pulls Bruce closer. Bruce and Vicki1.jpg|Bruce and Vicki. Vicki and Bruce kiss.jpg|Vicki and Bruce kiss. MK Bruce Wayne 1.jpg|Bruce leaves roses at the spot where his parents were murdered. MK Bruce Wayne 2.jpg|Bruce witnesses the Joker's first public appearance. MK Bruce Wayne 3.jpg|Bruce talks to Alfred. MK Bruce Wayne 4.jpg|Bruce sees the Smylex commercial. MK Batman 2.jpg|Batman crashes in to save Vicki. Batman and Vicki.jpg|Batman saves Vicki from the Joker. Vicki and Batman - Batmobile.jpg|Vicki and Batman in the Batmobile. Batman grapple with Vicki.jpg|Batman about to get Vicki to safety. Batman and Vicki hang.jpg|Batman lifts Vicki to safety. Batman Batcomputer.jpg|Batman sitting at the Batcomputer. Vicki and Batman - Batcave.jpg|Vicki and Batman in the Batcave. Alfred and Bruce 1989.jpg|Bruce and Alfred in the Batcave. MK Bruce Wayne 5.jpg|Bruce arrives at Vicki's apartment. Bruce and Vicki2.jpg|Bruce and Vicki talk apartment. Bruce and Vicki3.jpg|Bruce holds Vicki's hands. MK Bruce Wayne 6.jpg|Bruce talks to The Joker. MK Bruce Wayne 7.jpg|Bruce remembers his parents' death. MK Batman 3.jpg|Batman beside the Batmobile. MK Batman 4.jpg|Batman arrives to save Vicki. Batman and Vicki 1.jpg|Batman and Vicki in the church. MK Batman and Joker.jpg|Batman confronts the Joker. JokerBatman1-Batman.jpg Batman and Vicki 2.jpg|Batman saves Vicki. MK Batman 5.jpg|Batman watching over Gotham. Images.jpeg|Micheal Keaton as Batman BatmanMichaelKeaton.jpg|Batman. 1989Batmanpromo1.jpg|Promotional Image. 1989Batmanpromo2.jpg|Promotional Image. 1989Batmanpromo3.jpg|Promotional Image. 1989Batmanpromo4.jpg|Promotional Image. 1989Batmanpromo5.jpg|Promotional Image. 1989Batmanpromo6.jpg|Promotional Image. 1989Batmanpromo7.jpg|Promotional Image. 1989Batmanpromo8.jpg|Promotional Image. JokerBatmanPromo-Batman.jpg Batman Returns 1000px-Batman-01.jpg Batman_keaton.jpg BR Batman 01.jpg BR Batman 03.jpg BR Batman 00.jpg Grappling hook pistol.jpg BR Batman 02.jpg Bitmap-222.png BR Bruce 02.jpg BR Bruce 03.jpg BR Bruce 04.jpg BR Selina and Bruce 01.jpg BR Batman 04.jpg BR Penguin and Batman 01.jpg CatwomanBatman.jpg BR Catwoman scratch Batman.jpg BR Batman 05.jpg BR Bruce 05.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 01.jpg BR Catwoman and Batman 01.jpg BR Bruce and Alfred 01.jpg BR Bruce and Shreck 01.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 02.jpg BR Selina and Bruce 02.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 03.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 04.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 05.jpg BR Bruce 06.jpg BR Batman shadow.jpg BR Batman and Penguin 01.jpg BR Catwoman and Batman 02.jpg BR Bruce 07.jpg BR Bruce and Alfred 02.jpg BR Bruce 08.jpg 23367.jpg|Promotional Image. Batman Forever Chase and Batman.jpg 16817056-16817058-large.jpg BatmanForeverScene146.jpg Bruce_and_Robin_in_Batman_3.jpg BruceKilmer2.jpg BruceValKilmer.jpg|Val Kilmer as Bruce Wayne in ''Batman Forever. Val_Kilmer_Batman_Forever.jpg|Val Kilmer as Batman in Batman Forever. BatmanValKilmer.jpg|Val Kilmer as Batman in Batman Forever. Batman and Chase.jpg|Promotional image. Batman and Chase 01.jpg|Promotional image. Batman and Chase 02.jpg|Promotional image. Batman and Chase 03.jpg|Promotional image. ''Batman & Robin BruceGeorgeClooney.JPG|George Clooney as Bruce Wayne in ''Batman & Robin. Batman-and-robin.jpg|George Clooney as Batman in Batman & Robin. BatmanGeorgeClooney.jpg BatgirlBatmanandRobin.jpg|Alicia Silverstone's Batgirl, George Clooney's Batman and Chris O'Donnell's Robin. B&RBatgirlRobinBatmanpromo.jpg|Promotional Image. Category:Gallery